Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning
''Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning ''is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated horror comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It is the fourth installment in the Hotel Transylvania ''franchise and the prequel to ''Hotel Transylvania (2012). The film will be directed by Genndy Tartakovsky and written by Adam Sandler, and feature the reprised roles of Adam Sandler, Selena Gomez, Kevin James, Steve Buscemi, David Spade, Keegan-Michael Key, Sadie Sandler, Fran Drescher, Molly Shannon and Mel Brooks. It is scheduled to be released on July 30, 2020. Featuring a hit single by Jessie J feat. Tha Vill. Premise The film centers at Hotel Transylvania, the youngest daughter of Dracula, named Mavis (Selena Gomez) who's doesn't have new vampire abilities yet. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mavis: The 116-year-old daughter of Dracula and the late Martha, and Vlad's granddaughter. ** Sunny Sandler as Baby Mavis * Adam Sandler as Count Dracula: The 528-year-old lord of the vampires and founder of Hotel Transylvania. He was the loving husband of Martha and father of Mavis. * Kevin James as Frank/Frankenstein * Steve Buscemi as Wayne: A werewolf. * David Spade as Griffin / The Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key as Murray: An ancient mummy * Sadie Sandler as Winnie: The werewolf daughter of Wayne and Wanda. * Fran Drescher as Eunice: Frankenstein's wife. * Molly Shannon as Wanda: Wayne's werewolf wife. * Mel Brooks as Vlad: An ancient, more experienced and traditional vampire, who is Mavis' grandfather and Dracula's father. * Genndy Tartakovsky as Blobby: A green blob monster. * Rob Schneider as Nessie the Lochness Monster * A$AP Ferg as DJ Mark * Jackie Sandler as Martha: The wife of Dracula and the mother of Mavis. * Brian George as Suit of Armor * Jon Lovitz as Quasimodo: A Hunchback gourmet chef. * Chris Parnell as Mr. Fly * Luenell as Shrunken Head * Robert Smigel as Marty, a pink Gill-Man. Soundtrack # Moonlight (feat. Tha Vill) - Jessie J, written by John Houlihan & Alex Geringas, produced by Nikki Leonti # Whistle (While You Work It) - Katy Taz # I'll Chase the Sky - Jessie James Decker # Shining Star - B5 # Little Baby - Jackie Sandler, written by Adam Sandler and Robert Smigel # Sweet 116 - VAX & Aanysa, written by Monsters & Strangerz, produced by Cash Cash # Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning Score Suite - Danny Elfman Music & Lyric Video * Moonlight (feat. Tha Vill) - Jessie J (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning) * Sweet 116 - VAX & Aanysa (From Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning) Sony Animation - Official Trailers Hotel Transylvania: Mavis' Beginning | Official Teaser & International Trailer * Song: Good Time (feat. Pitbull) - INNA Release Date * Mavis' Beginning ''will be released on July 30, 2020. Presenters Sony Animation Crew * Director: '''Craig McCracken' * Production Designer: Justin K. Thompson * Character Designers: Craig Kellman, Andy Blaik, Paul Baczynski * Art Director: Mike Moon * Head of Layout: Tom Bruno Jr. Special Effects * Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada '''(CG visual effects and animation) * '''Pipeline Studios Inc. (2D character animation) Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:IMAX Category:IMDb Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Feature film Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Family films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Upcoming Films Category:Media Rights Capital Category:Vampires Category:Children's films Category:Werewolves Category:Movies Category:Selena Gomez Category:2020 Film Category:2D animation Category:CGI Effects Category:Sony Pictures Releasing